s_rare_soubi_no_niau_kanojofandomcom-20200214-history
Daigo Seko
Daigo Seko (瀬古 大吾, せこだいご Seko Daigo) is the dual protagonist of S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. He is a teenage boy who unexpectedly gets caught up in a series of fantastic adventures when Yurina, a magical girl from the mobile phone game Encircled Grimzelia, comes to life. Unwittingly serving as Yurina's "master" the two fight the various monsters that come to life through the game. Appearance Daigo has the appearance of a fairly typical teenage boy. He is of average height and has short, but somewhat messy black hair with bangs all around his head, with one strand of hair in the middle of his sticking up like an antenna. He is most often seen wearing a long sleeve shirt or jacket and long pants. When working at his job, he wears a striped short sleeve button-up shirt. When using Grimzelia gear, Daigo becomes biologically female. He looks mostly the same, except with a feminine physique, a ponytail on the left side of his head, and moderately size breasts. Apocalypse: When using the Apocalypse staff, Daigo wears a leotard with a frilly bottom, thigh-high boots, long cloves, a cape, and bracelets on his wrists and ankles. Personality Daigo is very practical and frugally-minded, going to great lengths to save money while taking care of his younger sister. He is somewhat temperamental as he is often flustered by the chaos brought on by Yurina and the Grimzelia monsters, and the inevitability of him having to spend money on the game. He can also be quite blunt and insensitive to other people's feelings. However, in spite of this, he is a kind and moral person who will do whatever he can to help and support his family and friends. Plot Yurina Appears As Daigo prepares breakfast for himself and his sister, Nonoka Seko, the two are visited by his childhood friend, Ea Yuki. Later, as Daigo and Ea walk to school, Ea asks him to play a new smart phone game she is playing called Encircled Grimzelia. Daigo dismisses the game, saying he will get no satisfaction from it, and inadvertently huts Ea's feelings. Later that night, feeling guilty about Ea, Daigo decides to try the game. After Nonoka barges in on him, Daigo starts the game's quest mode and bright flash of light erupts from the phone. Before Daigo and his sister appears Yurina, the game's mascot. After some initial confusion, Daigo tries to determine how Yurina came to life. He decides to go over to Ea's house to see if she knows anything. Surprisingly, Ea grabs Daigo, taking him alone into her house and then tries to seduce him. After throwing Daigo across the room, Ea vomits a strange substance that morphs into a giant monster called Mad Golem. Daigo futilely attacks the monster, but is saved by Yurina who explains that it is a monster from Encircled Grimzelia. After Yurina is injured and captured by the monster, Daigo attempts to summon a weapon for Yurina to use, but hesitates due to the cost. Ultimately, Daigo pays to summon the weapon, but the sword they receive turns out to be useless. Daigo ends up having to draw ten more weapons, costing him even more money, but Yurina is able to defeat the Mad Golem after receiving an S Rare sword, thus saving themselves and Ea. Later, Daigo discusses the situation with Yurina and he agrees to let her stay at his house, knowing that are certainly more monsters out there that Yurina will have to defeat. Sometime later, Daigo posts an inquiry on the Grimzelia message board about how to level up fast without paying, but is met with rude responses, except for a high-ranked player named Eternal Wind. The next day, Daigo discuss how they will proceed with making Yurina so she can defeat the "Boss" of the real world. Daigo decides to put Yurina through physical training, but it seemingly proves to be fruitless as she does not gain a level. Daigo then gives Yurina another sword, but, believing it to be just another common Villagers Sword, Yurina is hurt and runs off. Daigo eventually pursues Yurina and finds her in combat with the Hades Bee monster. Daigo then reveals that the sword he gave Yurina is actually an enhanced version of the Villagers Sword that possesses a special Skill, which he then activates allowing Yurina to do massive damage to the monster. However, Daigo ends up having to pay more money to cure Yurina's poison affliction before they can defeat the monster. Daigo and Yurina reconcile and head back home. Wishing to pay Daigo back for the money he has spent, Yurina informs Daigo that she will get a job, but he objects and dismisses the issue, pointing out that she has no real world skills and will not fit in with any typical job. Later, Daigo finds Yurina working a Grimzelia-themed cafe as a waitress, which he is initially opposed, but relents on the condition he decides what to do with her salary. When Danzum, the obnoxious son of the Grizel Cafe owner, shows up and insults Yurina, Daigo tries to defend her, but she ends up inadvertently pouring ketchup on Danzum's after running out of AP, which results in her getting fired. With Yurina saddened by her failure to keep her job and for assaulting a human, Daigo cheers her up by giving her a pair of earrings that will allow her level up her Skill points faster. The next day, Daigo receives a call from the Grizel Cafe manager who offers to rehire Yurina. Ea Joins Daigo is later visited by Ea who accidentally discovers Yurina after barging in on her as she is trying to use the bathroom. After an awkward moment, Daigo and Yurina explain the situation to Ea who becomes captivated by Yurina's existence. During the ensuing conversation, Ea reveals she is at a much higher level than Daigo in Grimzelia, which prompts Yurina to beg Daigo for more S Rare weapons, but he refuses. Daigo then leaves for work, but Yurina and Ea follow him there as they try to think of ways to draw more weapons for Yurina. After a disastrous attempt to use Yurina as Ea's friend support, which ends in her destroying a portion of Daigo's shop, Ea inadvertently summons another monster; the Poison Nepenthes. After the monster grabs Ea, Daigo attempts to equip Yurina with an S Rare weapon, but is unable to do so as he has exceeded his monthly credit limit and cannot add funds with a gift card since the register is broken. Regardless, Yurina manages to free Ea, but is swallowed by the monster as a result. Daigo and Ea then attempt to summon Ea's Yurina as a friend support, but, to their surprise, Ea herself transforms, donning the S Rare gear from the game. After Ea too is swallowed too by the Nepenthes, Daigo futilely attacks it with a broom, but Ea manages to free herself and Yurina by destroying the monster from within. Afterwards, the trio clean up Daigo's store and Ea reveals that she has never spent money on Grimzelia and apparently just gets S Rare weapons through sheer luck. Daigo comes to an agreement with Yurina that they will not lose to Ea. Eternal Wind Joins With Ea now part of Daigo and Yurina's group, the three of them, along with Nonoka, go to the park to battle more Grimzelia monsters. Ea summons a ghost monster for Yurina, but she ends up getting caught by the monster forcing Daigo to 10x Draw an S Rare staff for Yurina. After the battle, Yurina's S Rare weapon breaks once again and the group discusses the possibility of recruiting more Grimzelia players to help them fight the monsters, the most notable among which is the high-ranked player Eternal Wind. The next day at school, Daigo and Ea discuss the situation, but their phones are apprehended by the class president, Haruka Nanao. Daigo asks for his phone back, but is met with hostility by Haruka and her friends, although his Villagers Sword +10 almost causes Haruka to reveal that she is an avid Grimzelia player. A few days later, Daigo and Ea have still been unable to recruit a friend due to Haruka continuing to take their phones away. Daigo explains to Yurina that Haruka is their class president who has always been strict since she was a child. Later that evening, Daigo goes out with Yurina and Ea to fight more Grimzelia monsters. The trio summon the monster Absorber and fight it while, unbeknownst to them, Haruka observes them. During the battle, Ea is grabbed by the monster, but manages to defeat it, causing Daigo to berate her for being so risky. The group are then approached by a girl in a one-piece swimsuit who turns out to be possessed by a Grimzelia monster; the Mecha Scorpio. Daigo tries to summon Ea as a friend support again, but she explains that he can only summon her once per day. As the monster attacks Yurina, Daigo and Ea try everything they can think of to power her up, but are seemingly left with no options. Just then, Daigo receives a friend request from Eternal Wind and, though he is initially reluctant to do so, he summons her. Eternal Wind suddenly appears and Daigo, not recognizing her as Haruka, apologizes for summoning her, but nonetheless asks her to help. Eternal Wind easily defeats the monster and, after checking on Yurina, Daigo thanks her for saving them. The next day at school, Daigo meets with Ea to discuss the current status with Eternal Wind and Grimzelia, but is interrupted by Rikoha who sees that he is now friends with Eternal Wind. After Rikoha makes disparaging comments about Yukyu, Daigo expresses his own admiration for her in that she has been able to amass such a large amount of trust. His praise flusters Haruka (whom Daigo is still unaware is Eternal Wind) and she awkwardly admonishes him before running off, much to Daigo's confusion. Yurina's Despair and Daigo's Transformation With Eternal Wind part of their group, Daigo talks with her through e-mail and gains valuable information about Grimzelia from her. However, Yurina complains, saying they shouldn't rely on her so much and, although Daigo remains unenthusiastic, he ultimately relents and agrees to train Yurina some more. The two meet up with Ea and summon a new monster; the Muscargot. Though expected to be an easy victory, the monster gets the better of them and sprays digestive juices on Ea, attempting to devour her. In a panic, Daigo summons Eternal Wind despite Yurina's objections, while also harshly stating that she would be no good in the fight. Eternal Wind arrives and apparently defeats the monster, though Daigo is forced to apologize for summoning her to defeat such a weak monster. As they begin to head home, Ea says her stomach feels heavy, but Daigo and the others dismiss it as her just needing rest. Daigo heads home with Yurina while harshly commenting that it's hard to tell who the hero is. Early the next morning, Daigo is visited by Eternal Wind who complains that her costume still has not vanished. Daigo looks at his Grimzelia app and finds that Yurina is curled up in her bed and down to zero AP. He rushes to Yurina's and finds that has, indeed, curled up in her bed and grown completely despondent, believing she is not worthy of being a hero. Daigo tries to reassure her, but his and Eternal Wind's efforts prove fruitless. Suddenly, Ea appears at the window, possessed by the Muscargot, which is actually a slug. Daigo checks his app and sees that Ea has been afflicted with Parasite status, meaning the monster is draining her HP. After the slug detaches from Ea, making her fall unconscious, Daigo tends to her, but Eternal Wind has difficulty against the slug as her attacks only cause it to multiply. Daigo tries to help, but can do nothing as the slugs overwhelm Eternal Wind. Daigo then goes to Yurina and gives her a reassuring pep talk, explaining that she is a true hero as she has a strong desire to help others. His speech reinvigorates Yurina, but she still has trouble against the slugs. After receiving a suggestion from the now-conscious Ea, Daigo pulls out a second smart phone and uses it to friend summon. Surprisingly, the summon not only changes his outfit, but also his gender, making him female. Though embarrassed, Daigo uses his weapon, the Phantom Rare staff Apocalypse, and allows Yurina to defeat the slugs in one swipe. Afterwards, the Wi-Fi connection on Daigo's phone is disrupted, causing him to change back to male, but still adorn the Grimzelia gear, much to the embarrassment of everyone in the room. Later, Daigo attends a Skype meeting in which he and Ea suggest telling the Grimzelia developers about the monsters, but Eternal Wind advises against. Daigo and Ea overhear Eternal's cat and she informs them its name is Storm, which impresses Daigo. Later that day, Daigo goes to pick up Yurina from her job and learns that she received her first pay. Daigo tells her he won't let her spend it on Grimzela, but Yurina informs him she has already decided to save her money. Pleasantly surprised, Daigo reminds Yurina about their date with Ea, prompting Yurina to return to her job to ask for the day off. The Snow Girl While preparing for their trip to the mall, Daigo attempts to get Yurina a new S Rare gear, taking advantage of a bonus special that makes drops four times more likely (though he ends up having to draw 19 times anyway). He ends up getting her a strawberry-themed gear, allowing her to blend in. Yurina offers to pay for it, but he tells her to consider it a gift. Daigo, along with Yurina and Ea, head to a game center, where Ea tries to win a giant stuffed Yurina doll. Daigo suggests simply buying one and then selling the doll once they win it, much to Ea's chagrin. After having some fun and making a purchase at a Zakka store, Daigo and the others go to an ice cream parlor that is offering a special ice cream for "hot guys". After Ea volunteers him for the offer, Daigo is taken into the back where he is frozen solid. He is soon discovered by Haruka, Yurina, and Ea who then do battle with the Snow-Men and Yuki-Onna who froze him. Yurina and Ea are frozen by Yuki-Onna as well, leaving Eternal Wind to fight her alone. However, Daigo is mysteriously thawed out during the battle and dons his Apocalypse gear. He powers up Eternal Wind, saving Yurina and Ea and defeating Yuki-Onna. Afterwards, Daigo and the others, still unaware that Haruka is Eternal Wind, meet up with her and explain that they are heroes due to the Grimzelia game. After Haruka inquires about it, they also explain that they went to the mall without Eternal Wind because they wanted to buy some surprise gifts for her. A Trip to the Beach With the summer season upon them, Ea suggests to Daigo and Haruka that they take a trip to the beach. However, Daigo and Haruka are exhausted from staying up late, trying to get a special gear from an S Rare event. Also, Daigo is concerned that there has been no reaction from the general public about the boys abducted at the ice cream shop. After Ea explains she actually has a plan to track down Grimzelia monsters by looking for girls in school swimsuits, Daigo agrees to the idea, with Haruka, Rikoha, and Ami deciding to tag along as well. At the beach, while the other girls have fun, Daigo tries to console Yurina who is unable to go into the ocean since she doesn't have any swimsuit gear. Yurina asks Daigo to draw a swimsuit gear for her, but he refuses saying he will only do so to increase her power. The two are then met by Rikoha and Ami, the latter of whom is wearing a one piece school swimsuit. The four are then interrupted by Ea who informs them that Haruka has collapsed. Daigo and the others tend to Haruka, trying to cool her off, while Nonoka goes to fetch a lifeguard. When Ami begins to draw a picture of the unconscious Haruka, apparently delighting in her suffering, Daigo confronts her and accuses Ami of being a Grimzelia monster due to her behavior and her school swimsuit. However, Ea and Rikoha explain that Ami always wears her school swimsuit and that she has a fetish for seeing girls suffer, which Ami confirms. Yurina comments to Daigo that she feels like she's seen Ami before, but they brush it aside and begin to look for other girls in school swimsuits. After traversing the beach for some time, Daigo, Yurina, and Ea encounter three small girls in school swimsuits on top of a large rock. The three girls jump into the water and, when they do not emerge, Yurina dives in to save them, but is dragged under the water. Daigo follows after her and finds she is in the grasp of three Grimzelia monsters who had been possessing the girls' bodies. Daigo goes back up for air, informing Ea of the situation, but he is dragged back down, unable to fight as he left is phone behind. As Daigo begins to pass out from lack of air, he suddenly awakens back on the beach with Ea and transformed into his female self. Ea explains that she friend-summoned Daigo using his sub-account and equipped him with swimsuit gear, after which Daigo rushes back into the ocean to help Yurina. As Daigo engages the monsters in battle, Ea and Eternal Wind arrive, distracting two of the monsters, leaving Daigo to fight the remaining octopus monster. Daigo struggles against the monster, but, amidst the chaos, Ea returns his main and sub-account phones (both in plastic bags) to him. Just as Daigo's oxygen level is about to deplete, he activates his Coral Slash skill, destroying the monster. Daigo tries to bring Yurina back up for air, but is dragged back down by Lolivia, the leader of the monsters. As Lolivia drains his oxygen, Daigo's phone notifies him that he has exceeded his data limit and he reverts to his male form. Lolivia subsequently discovers his true gender and is impressed by the size of his genitals, declaring him the Second Demon King. Lolivia then drags Daigo and Yurina off to take them to Lamia, but, knowing that Yurina is almost out of breath, uses the air his phone's plastic bag to give her some air. When the plan fails, he simply uses his phone to pay for extra oxygen for Yurina. As Yurina battles Lolivia, Daigo performs a 10x Draw, drawing her an Aqua Compressor gear, which she uses to apparently defeat Lolivia. Daigo faints from oxygen deprivation, but Yurina brings him back to the surface. Afterwards, Daigo apologizes to Ea for destroying her phone, but Yurina asks to have it as keepsake. After Yurina runs off to play with Nonoka and Rikoha, Daigo comments to Haruka that the S Rare they used didn't break as the others had. Abilities/Skills Although he himself does not possess remarkable physical abilities, Daigo is very practical and able to come up with ways to perform essential tasks with limited resources (although, in many cases, his methods prove to be largely useless). Weapons Apocalypse: The incredibly rare Apocalypse staff is Daigo's go-to weapon when being friend summoned. It allows him to use the skill First Cry of Anubis, which enables other players to attack a large area of the battle field. Relationships Yurina Daigo has a complicated relationship with Yurina. Initially, he is baffled by her inexplicable existence and is also at odds with her desire for him to spend money on Encircled Grimzelia, while he himself wishes to live a frugal lifestyle. However, he recognizes the importance of saving his friends and the world from the Grimzelia monsters and thus forms an unlikely alliance with her. Overtime, he grows to care for Yurina as a person. Ea Yuki Ea is Daigo's childhood friend and thus he shares a very close bond with her. The two frequently see each other, as they attend the same class and regularly welcome each other into each other's homes. At times, Daigo can come into conflict with her due to their difference in wealth, and he can be insensitive towards her feelings. However, he deeply cares for her and will go to any lengths to protect her. Nonoka Seko Daigo has a fairly typical sibling relationship with his sister Nonoka. Though he tries his best to take care of her while their parents are away, he is often at odds with her due to his frugal lifestyle and her desire to live more lavishly. Daigo sometimes becomes frustrated with her occasional taunts and teasing, but he truly cares for Nonoka as a sibling and will do anything to protect her. Haruka Nanao Daigo has known Haruka since they were young children, but the two have had a tenuous relationship. Although most of Haruka's peers respect her leadership skills, Daigo has never had any great respect for her, and thus the two are sometimes at odds with each other. However, Daigo unwittingly forms a stronger bond with Haruka after she assumes the identity of Eternal Wind and fights alongside him, as he is unaware of her true identity. Gallery Daigo cooks.jpg|Daigo prepares breakfast Apocalypse Power-up.jpg|Daigo uses the Apocalypse staff Notes * Daigo is the only major male protagonist of the series Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans